bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach (Kou and Deus)
(ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as '''BLEACH' in Japan'') is an ongoing manga series authored by that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This particular fanon spin-off follows the tribulations of Shion Akemi and Tsubame Shihōin, two up-and-coming shinigami that have recently enrolled in the . Throughout the series, these two young girls shall develop into strong, independent female shinigami. However, forces are attempting to take out from under the Soul King's nose, causing the students to grow and develop much faster to face these new and dangerous threats. Characters Note: This is in order in with each character appears (this list is set to change). Protagonists Main cast Tsubame Shihōin :One of Koukishi's main characters and one of the main protagonists of this fanon spin-off. Tsubame is a very intellectual girl and only wishes to become a strong member of the Gotei 13, as well as protect her family and friends. Upon entering the Shinō Academy, Tsubame meets with her soon-to-be best friend, Shion Akemi, and together, they shall fend off countless villainous people that threaten the peace that Soul Society has endured for the past century. Shion Akemi :One of PersonaSuperiorDeus' main characters and one of the main protagonists of this fanon spin-off. An otherworldly and mysterious girl, Shion is prone to becoming hot-headed, determined, and reckless when faced with a situation she longs to overcome. After being re-admitted to the Shinō Academy due to inpatience, Shion meets Tsubame Shihōin. Shion has no memories, fearsome eyes, and possesses a "glitched" Zanpakutō. She attempts to find out the secrets of her past, and may just learn something along the way. Naishō Kawahiru :Koukishi's other main character and the mentor to the main protagonists, but focuses on Tsubame more than Shion. An instructor at Shinō Academy, Naishō is perhaps the most intelligent man in all of Soul Society. Once Tsubame and Shion enter his class, he quickly takes a liking to Tsubame and soon becomes her personal tutor. Will this relationship transform into something more than teacher-and-student, or shall it remain stagnant? Setsuna Kawahiru :PersonaSuperiorDeus' other main character and an instructor at the Shinō Academy. The younger sister of Naishō, Setsuna is a skilled warrior, excelling in most areas, though having no forte. Fancying herself a "knight of justice", one who stands up for the weak, Setsuna's hot-headedness and white-and-black morality is tested as she clashes with the more cynical Gai, and her courage turns to foolhardiness, and her hot-headedness turns to grim determination as she discovers a darker side of herself... Supporting cast Gai Nagareboshi :The main male protagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person", Gai Nagareboshi, perhaps the most skilled hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, is one of PersonaSuperiorDeus' supporting characters. His youthful appearance belies his true age of one-hundred-and-seventy million years old, a trait of the near-extinct Mototsu race. Cool, if not a little chilly, Gai's personality can be seen even in his posture, though he has a soft spot for children. The former foster father of Shion Akemi one hundred years before the start of the story, Gai takes a backseat to the other characters, though will immediately spring into action if Shion is in danger. Tsume :A member of the sixth division of the Gotei 13, Tsume is an ally our two protagonists make during their time within the academy. Known for her incredibly complex personality and, just as complex, zanpakutō, Tsume is a force to be reckoned with should she be encountered on a bad day. Throughout the series, Tsume shall be Shion and Tsubame's sister-in-arms, doing whatever in her power she can to protect the two young shinigami. Although it is unknown why she is so connected to these two women, Tsume is one of their most loyal allies. Antagonists Main cast Xinliushi :Although not encountered until Part II, Xinliushi is the central antagonist of Part I and II, being the driving force of the entire story until her descent from power at the end of the Yāolù Saga. Once revealed to our two protagonists, it becomes known that Xinliushi was the individual that started everything in motion, from Shiki's creation to Wanqihun's traitorous actions. Because of this, she is incredibly dangerous, with Yāolù requesting the help of the Soul Society in defeating the inhuman woman. More soon... Supporting cast More soon... Story arcs Part I The Soul Society Saga, more commonly known as Part I of PersonaSuperiorDeus and Koukishi's spin-off, consists of five major story arcs which detail Shion and Tsubame's lives in the Soul Society from when they enter the prestigous Shinō Academy to their departure from their homeland to the illustrious land of Yāolù. Academy arc: :This arc focuses mainly on Shion and Tsubame's days in the Shinō Academy, where they meet and begin their friendship. Throughout the course of the Academy arc, our two protagonists shall endure tribulations while they attempt to graduate and become full-fledged shinigami and protect the inhabitants of both land of the dead and the world of the living. Along the way, Shion and Tsubame will meet their greatest allies to date, Naishō and Setsuna Kawahiru. Hunt for Shiki arc :Immediately following up on where the Academy arc left off, Shion and Tsubame are sent on a wild-goose-chase to capture the mysterious entity known by the name of Shiki. During the Hunt for Shiki arc, our main characters shall show the Gotei 13 exactly what they are capable of, which will decide their places within the land of the wandering soul's largest military organization to date. What will become of the dynamic duo after they capture Shiki? Nobunaga's Invasion arc :For a few months following the capture and execution of the horrific creature Shiki, the Soul Society is once again in a peaceful state. Despite this momentary peace, nothing is as it seems. The former captain of the fourth division, Oda Nobunaga, infiltrates Soul Society with his army of hollows and exiled shinigami. To combat this dangerous threat, all of Soul Society must stand together and destroy Nobunaga's army, as well as the ex-captain himself. Inquisition of the Gotei arc :Believing the Gotei 13 being at it's weakest following the destruction of Nobunaga and his army, Kanzen Horagai and Shiba Zhijun enact their individual plans in the Soul Society, forcing our dynamic protagonists to, once again, spring to action and defeat this new and disturbing force. Due to each possessing different plans, our protagonists must split-up and combat each force individually. How will they fend against their strongest opponents to date? Requests from Yāolù arc :After countless battles, Shion and Tsubame finally receive a break from the violence. However, as quickly as this short span of peace appeared, it is just as quickly forgotten. Yāolù, another spiritual nation within the Reikai, has sent Hao Baojia, the strongest inhabitant of their nation, to formally request the help of the Soul Society. However, the Central 46 misinterpret this as an attack and the Gotei 13 are sent to destroy this new and imposing threat. Part II The Yāolù Saga, known more commonly as Part II of PersonaSuperiorDeus and Koukishi's spin-off, takes place immediately where Part I leaves off. During the course of Part II, Shion and Tsubame, along with their personal instructors, Naishō and Setsuna Kawahiru, will journey into Yāolù and face a multitude of opponents, each being stronger than the next. Introduction into Yāolù arc :Arriving in Yāolù, our two protagonists have grown considerably; in strength and maturity. Now more powerful than ever, Shion and Tsubame must assist Yāolù in the destruction of their enemies. The very first of these many adversaries is a familiar face, Eienrai, a powerful shinigami originating from Soul Society. Putting personal feelings aside, the dynamic duo must destroy this incredibly dangerous opponent before he destroys them... along with illustrious land of Yāolù. Betrayal arc :Sometime after the defeat of Eienrai, Hao's lieutenant, Mei Huanghou, showed her true intentions and betrays Hao and company, forcing our two female shinigami to combat this shocking threat. Hao, feeling betrayed, goes into a deep depression during the Betrayal arc, making his help in Shion and Tsubame's effort to defeat Mei very scarse... if at all. What will our two protagonists do when Hao turns his back on them, and their loyal instructors are nowhere to be found? Setsuna's Descent arc :Immediately following the destruction of Mei's plans, Naishō and Setsuna return from an undisclosed location. Throughout their journey into Yāolù, Setsuna had been acting strange. However, they had all pushed it to the back of their minds... until now. Mei's plans triggered something in the Kawahiru clanswoman, causing her to undergo and dark and twisted transformation within her psyche. How will Shion and Tsubame defeat this woman that they once called their beloved instructor? More soon... Into the Past arcs Between Part II and Part III, the pendulum of time will flow backwards, allowing our heroes to delve into the past of their enemies, as well as allies. Each author has there own separate arc, with them focusing our their characters past. What awaits our protagonists as they take a look into the history of some of their strongest friends, alongside enemies? Turn Back to Pendulum: Requiem :The arc (named by Koukishi) dedicated to the characters of PersonaSuperiorDeus. This particular TBTP arc will follow the lives of Gai Nagareboshi and Sayaka Yabunmusan, two of PersonaSuperiorDeus protagonists, while they combat evil forces that they had never expected. What will the past finally reveal about these two incredibly enigmatic people? Turn Back the Pendulum: Yeongo :The antithesis to TBTP: Requiem, TBTP Yeongo follows the life of Timosi, Koukishi's up-and-coming protagonists from his "birth" to his meeting of Hao Baojia. Yeongo will also shed light upon the Dangai and its inner workings, providing explanations for very occurrences within the dangerous dimension, as well as how it was formed into what it is today. Part III More soon... Behind the scenes More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Persona Superior Deus